This invention relates to a vehicle seat cover and more particularly to an arrangement for attaching a one-piece seat cover to a vehicle seat through the crevice thereof.
A common problem with vehicle seat covers, especially one-piece seat covers, is the tendency of those portions of the seat cover which overlie the seat cushion and the seat back to wrinkle or pucker with continued use. It has been especially difficult to prevent puckering of one-piece seat covers along that portion of the cover which lies adjacent the crevice of a vehicle seat. Although arrangements have been developed for attaching such seat covers to either the seat frame or other parts of the seat cover through the crevice, the problem of puckering has remained.